Lips of an Angel
by twilightdiva23
Summary: Just because an imprint has never been broken, doesn't mean it could be. Ever since Sam imprinted on Emily, he can't help but think about Leah. Does he still love her? Could there be a chance for them both again? Can you actually break an imprint? Based on the song: 'Lips of an angel' by Hinder.


**Sam's POV**

It's been one year since I phased into a werewolf and imprinted on Emily, causing me to break Leah's heart. Leah and I had been dating for four years and were ready to get engaged once she finished school. Of course, all that changed when the Cullen's moved to Forks changing me into a shape shifter.

"Sam, is everything ok?" Emily asked as she stood beside me on the porch outside our home.

I nodded and forced a smile onto my face, "Everything's great Em. I'm just thinking about the pack." I lied.

"Will they be ok Sam? Some of them are only fourteen."

I took her smaller hand in mine and smiled, "Don't worry Emily, they'll be fine." I reassured her.

She smiled before she turned to walk inside. "Come back to bed when you're ready then."

I nodded and smiled at her, she knew when to give me my space when it came to the pack yet I wasn't worried about the pack.

Leah. Just her name brought a smile to my face. I felt so torn when I imprinted on Emily and had to leave Leah. She'd been my first love and no one ever forgets their first love.

_*Flashback*_

_I was a junior in school when I first saw her. We lived on the same reservation yet she'd always hung around with Jacob Black's older sisters, Rebecca and Rachel. _

_She walked into the school gates with her friends surrounding her, caught up in laughter. I couldn't take my eyes off her, not matter how many times my friends tried to pull me out of the trance. _

_I walked over to her and smiled, holding my hand out. "I'm Sam Uley." I introduced myself. _

_She smiled as a blush moved across her cheeks, "Leah Clearwater." She answered as she shook my hand. _

_*End of flashback*_

I was pulled out of the memory as my phone began to ring. "Hello?" I answered. It was most likely Paul or Jared, calling me about the pack.

"Sam," The voice said simply.

**_Honey why are you calling me so late?_**

**_It's kinda hard to talk right now_**

**_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_**

**_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud._**

"Leah?" I whispered as I stepped off of the porch, careful not to wake Emily.

"It's me Sam." She said as she sniffed.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I asked as I listened to the sounds of her cries.

"Sam, why did you leave me?" She asked.

I felt my heart break a little as I listened to her voice. The voice I missed so much. "Leah, you know why I left you. I imprinted." I told her simply.

**_Well, my girl's in the next room_**

**_Sometimes I wish she was you_**

**_I guess we never really moved on_**

"Sam, don't you remember what you told me the day before?" She asked.

"Of course I do." I whispered as I sat down on the cold ground beside the tree as the memory began to play in my mind.

_*Flashback*_

_Leah and I were sitting on the beach listening to the crashing waves. I'd been back home for two weeks after my disappearance which caused us both heartache. I couldn't tell Leah where I'd been although she knew I was keeping something from her._

_"Sam please tell me what happened." She asked me as she stared out to the ocean._

_"Leah, please. I told you I can't tell you." I told her as I stood up angrily. I took a deep, calming breath before the tremors started. I couldn't phase when she was around. _

_"I don't understand why though Sam. We never keep secrets from each other."_

_"This is one secret I have to keep to myself though Leah." I told her again. I'd repeated the words so many times that I felt like a broken record. _

_"Is there someone else Sam?" She asked me._

_I spun around and looked at her. "Of course, there's not. I'd never hurt you like that. There'll never be anyone else for me Leah Clearwater. You're the only one in my heart." I told her before I crushed my lips to hers._

_*End of flashback*_

I shook my head as I felt a tear run down the side of my face as I thought of the promise I'd broken.

"You told me I was the only one in your heart Sam. That's there'd be no one else. You lied to me Sam, you broke my heart and broke your promises." She cried into the phone.

"Leah, I never meant to hurt you. You know I'll never forget you." I told her as I sighed.

"You can that out right now Sam," She told me angrily. "You might not forget who I am but you forgot the love we shared."

I stared at the woods ahead of me unable to formulate an answer that would ease the anger and hurt she was harbouring.

"Sam?" She whispered. "Are you there?"

**_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_**

**_It sounds so sweet_**

**_Coming from the lips of an angel_**

**_Hearing those words it makes me weak_**

I closed my eyes as I fought control to stay where I was. My heart felt like breaking in two as I heard her say my name. I'd always loved the way she said my name.

"I'm here Leah." I told her simply.

"Why don't you try Sam? We could go back to how we were before."

**_And I never wanna say goodbye_**

**_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_**

**_With the lips of an angel_**

"Leah, don't do this. You know I couldn't hurt Emily like and break the imprint." I told her. I didn't know how much self control I would have if I went to her. I couldn't break the imprint like that.

"You can't hurt Emily but you can hurt me." She shouted before she started whispering again as I heard a door close behind her.

"Leah, is Embry there?" I asked her. She'd been dating Embry for three months even though they both knew that one of them would imprint one day.

"Yes he is." She snapped. "Is Emily there?" She asked.

"Of course she is Leah. You know she would be." I sighed.

"Did you tell him I was the one on the phone?"

"No I didn't. Does Embry know you're calling me?" I asked her as I thought of the temper they both had when they got involved in a fight.

**_Does he know you're talking to me?_**

**_Will it start a fight?_**

**_No I don't think she has a clue_**

"No, I told him I was on the phone to Rachel." She told me honestly. "I just had to hear your voice though Sam. I needed to know that it was truly over."

"There's nothing I can do Leah." I whispered.

"I understand Sam. I hope you and Emily are happy together."

I smiled as I nodded knowing she couldn't see me. "Thanks Leah. I hope Embry makes you as happy as you should be."

"Thanks Sam." She told me before she hung up the phone leaving me listening to the dial tone.

I closed my phone shut as I stood up brushing off my jeans. I looked back to the house where Emily would be sleeping soundly. I knew in my heart that my love for Leah would never fade but the imprint made my love for Emily the priority in my heart. I quietly made my way into the house as I lay beside Emily watching her sleep.

"Is everything ok Sam?" Emily asked me as she sensed me beside her.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Everything's fine Emily." I told her as my heart tore in two making me question, could an imprint actually be broken?

**_And I never wanna say goodbye_**

**_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_**

**_With the lips of an angel_**

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this one shot. I'm toying with the idea of turning this into a longer story but I need to get 'What Happens Next' finished before I do. If anyone would like to see this turned into a longer story, please review and let me know!**


End file.
